villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Gavin (Ice Age)
Gavin is the (former) main antagonist of the 2016 computer-animated comedy film by 20th Century Fox, Ice Age: Collision Course, the fifth installment of the Ice Age franchise. He is a Dakotaraptor who steals eggs for a living and the father of Roger and Gertie. He was voiced by Nick Offerman. Role in the film He is first seen in the underground Dinosaur World, stealing an egg from a Triceratops along with his children, only to be stopped by Buck the weasel who manages to fight all three of them and defeat them. Later, after Buck goes to the surface and finds his friends-the Herd. They listen to their conversation and hear that an enormous meteor is going to crash on Earth and kill all life. After they leave, Gavin and his children decide to sabotage their attempts to stop the meteor. Concluding that due to their ability to fly, they will be able to survive, whilst the mammals won't. Afterwards, they track down the Herd and he reveals he is going to kill them, so they won't save all lives, and so he can rule Earth later. Thankfully, Buck manages to lead the Herd to the forest and once again defeat Gavin and his children. They try to repeat their attack later during a storm, but end up getting electrocuted. During nighttime, Gavin orders his son Roger to kidnap Buck, but he accidentally takes Granny, Sid the sloth's grandmother. Gavin tries to eat her, but fails and instead throws her off the ledge they were on, where she finds Geotopia. Finally, the Herd realize that the reason the meteor is coming is because of a magnetic attraction between the remains of the previous meteors that crashed on Earth, so they try to fill a volcano with the remains in order to blast it off to space and pull the meteor away. Gavin, Roger and Gertie intervene by grabbing and throwing the largest part off the mountain. Gavin then orders Roger to kill Buck, and reveals him his scheme. However, Roger realizes that they will not be able to survive the meteor's crashing. So he finally stands up to his father and manages to talk him into helping the Herd. Afterwards, they are last seen dancing to the ending song of the film. Personality Gavin is a brave, bold, tough, valiant, and courageous dino-bird who loves his children. However, his unsparing ruthlessness often keeps him from thinking clearly as he was more concerned on getting revenge on Buck than helping the herd stop the asteroid. With some convincing from his children however, Gavin spares the weasel's life so they could save the planet. Gallery Dino_Birds_and_Triceratops.PNG|Gavin, Roger and Gertie stealing a Triceratops' egg. Buck_in_Shower.PNG|Gavin, Roger and Gertie see Buck taking a shower. Dino-Birds_about_to_eat_Buck.png|Gavin, Roger and Gertie about to eat Buck. Gavin Angry Stare.PNG|Gavin staring angrily at Buck. Ice-age-collision-course-max-greenfield-02-600x303.jpg|Gavin, Roger and Gertie Gavin Roger Gertie Flying.PNG Dinobirds_fly.png|Gavin's evil grin. Buck_and_Gavin.PNG|Gavin's plan backfires. Dino-Birds_shocked.png|Gavin, Roger and Gertie get a shock. Gavin Roger Gertie.PNG|Gavin, Roger and Gertie plan to kidnap Buck. Gavin_looking_at_Roger.png|Gavin after swallowing Granny. Meteor hits flock, --lucky shot--.png|Gavin looking at the other birds before getting knocked out by tiny asteroids. Gavin Roger Gertie watching the astroid.PNG|Gavin, Roger and Gertie watching the asteroid. Roger_dancing.PNG|Gavin and Gertie watches Roger Dancing. Dino-Bird Gavin (Ice Age).png Ice Age Heroes with Dino-Birds and Geotopians.png|Gavin and the others saved the world. Gavin and Gertie (Lucky Shot).png Trivia *Gavin is the second main Ice Age movie antagonist who does not die at the end of his movie, behind Buck's original enemy Rudy, the main antagonist of the third film Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs, or third if Captain Gutt, the main antagonist of the previous film, Ice Age: Continental Drift survived his ordeal with the sirens. *Gavin is the only main Ice Age movie antagonist to redeem himself. *Gavin is the third Ice Age villain who can fly, behind The Lone Gunslinger from the second film Ice Age: The Meltdown (released ten years before) and Silas, one of Gutt's henchmen from Ice Age: Continental Dirft. *Gavin is similar to Darth Vader from the Star Wars films. **Both of them debuted in space-themed movies made by 20th Century Fox. **Both of them were the main antagonists of their first appearance, even though Gavin only has one movie. **Both of them have two children, a son and a daughter. **Both of them start out evil but later redeem themselves. *He is also similar to Myron Larabee from Jingle All the Way, which was released 20 years before. **Both are fathers. **Both appeared in movies made by 20th Century Fox. **Both are the main antagonists. **In both of their films, the protagonists are also fathers who are, at a ruff patch, with their children. **Both Gavin and Myron later redeem themselves. Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Ice Age Villains Category:Male Category:Predator Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Sadists Category:Control Freaks Category:Animals Category:Thief Category:Neutral Evil Category:Business Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Anti-Villain Category:Saboteurs Category:Mongers Category:Protective Villains Category:True Neutral Category:Torturer Category:Nihilists Category:Delusional Category:Psychopath Category:Brutes Category:Traitor Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Mastermind Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Xenophobes Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Archenemy Category:Homicidal Category:Honorable Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Stalkers Category:Egotist Category:Barbarian Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Destroyers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Successful Villains Category:Ferals Category:Charismatic villain Category:Greedy Villains Category:Mental Illness Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Parents Category:Opportunists Category:Reactionary Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Grey Zone Category:Insecure Villains Category:Fighter Category:Tragic Villain Category:Vandals Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Power Hungry